Familia
by kar777
Summary: ¿Qué tan bien puede funcionar una familia fragmentada? La historia parte del fin de la season 4.
1. Chapter 1: Anhelos de un Padre o solo un

**Disclaimer: **Este fic es inspirado en el show TV Scorpion y sus personajes, los cuales no me pertenecen. Este trabajo es solo con fines de entretenimiento y distracción para los fans de la serie. Dicho eso, espero lo disfruten.

**ANHELOS DE UN PADRE… O, SÓLO DE UN HOMBRE VIEJO**

El torbellino que inició Paige al bajar las escaleras y confrontar a Walter, dejó como resultado la desintegración del equipo Scorpion; sin pensarlo, había arrastrado dentro de su vórtice todo lo que se atravesó en su camino, comenzando por Walter, Florence, la propia Paige, Sylvester, Happy y Toby. Cabe se sintió como aquel sobreviviente que se aferró al tronco adecuado para no ser arrasado, sólo para terminar descubriendo tardíamente que se quedó sin hogar y sin familia.

\- 'La familia no se golpea entre ella' – Recordó su reprimenda contra Sly, al verlo empujar a Walter – 'Sly, ¿qué tienes que decir?' – la respuesta de Sylvester le dolió más que un disparo a quemarropa. No vio venir ese golpe, si tan solo lo hubiera anticipado, hubiera intentado recibirlo por Walter. Sí, Walter, ese bendito muchacho que tenía atravesado en el corazón. Se sintió mal por, en esa fracción de segundo, no sentir pena por Sylvester; él era más emocional y frágil que Walter, todos lo veían así y por eso se fueron con él, y con Paige; pero Cabe sabía que, tras esa capa de aparente frialdad e impenetrabilidad, era Walter el más vulnerable y él no lo abandonaría.

El resto de la escena aún daba vuelta en su cabeza. Paige uniéndose a la renuncia de Sly. Walter perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Happy y Toby echando más leña al fuego. La explosión de Walter contra la pareja. Y él en medio, tratando de calmar los ánimos caldeados - 'Muy bien, escuchen, denle un respiro a Walter.' – En el otro extremo, Florence recogiendo sus palabras para tratar esbozar una explicación truncada por un hiriente comentario de Paige. Paige saliendo presurosa con Sylvester de escolta. Happy y Toby haciendo lo propio. Ese argumento tan vano de Walter enfocado en el trabajo solo para poner un escudo a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cómo unos segundos podían parecer ahora una eternidad, se preguntaba Cabe. Perdió el sentido de cuánto tiempo permaneció parado en su esquina de espectador, mientras su cerebro trató de aterrizar todo lo ocurrido, le pareció la trama de una mala película. Finalmente, solo tres personas quedaron en la habitación. Walter, Florence y él. Cabe tuvo una súbita revelación en ese instante, si su cerebro necesitaba darle tantas vueltas a lo sucedido para asimilarlo correctamente, la mente de Walter debería ser el propio infierno.

-Walter – se acercó Florence con cautela, parándose al lado de la silla donde Walter se encontraba con la vista fija en algún punto del suelo – Lo… - su voz tembló vacilante al igual que la mano que había extendido para colocar sobre su hombro – Lo siento. – Acabó por decir, retirando en un acto reflejo la mano que nunca alcanzó a posar sobre Walter.

-No, Flo. No fue tu culpa. – Walter levantó la cabeza y la miró. Por el contrario, la chica permaneció con la cabeza gacha sin mirarlo. No supo bien por qué, pero Cabe tuvo la seguridad que Walter pudo notar los ojos acuosos y la respiración lenta entrecortada de la mujer, como si fuera él mismo viendo por los ojos de Walter.

-No debí haber venido – dijo ella, retrocediendo en un arrebató – Ah… – adicionó antes de salir del garaje, limpiándose las lágrimas – Por cierto, es Florence. – con una fugaz mueca en modo de sonrisa que más bien era un rictus. Tan típico de la pequeña mujer pensó Cabe mientras veía esfumarse la imagen de Florence en la penumbra circundante a la puerta de salida.

Una vez solos, Cabe permaneció perdido en sus cavilaciones aun por un rato, luego posó su mirada compasiva en Walter. El anciano avanzó hacia a su "hijo", solo para ver como Walter se levantó con una rapidez y brusquedad que lo dejó petrificado. Entonces, Cabe pensó que el fallido gesto de Florence no fue producto de su culpa, sino por temor al rechazo de Walter O'Brien, ante un toque no esperado y no deseado. Ella era muy lista.

Cabe vio a Walter subir las escaleras en dirección a su desván. Cabe esperó en silencio los azotes, que no se hicieron esperar, dio un último vistazo hacia el piso superior, agachó la cabeza y con las manos en sus caderas dio un suspiro. Su tarea a partir de esa noche no sería fácil.

Cabe salió del garaje, entre los ruidos que provenían de la habitación sobre las escaleras, y pensó que nada sobreviviría esa noche. Ni Scorpion, ni Paige y Walter, ni su "pequeña familia", nada en el departamento superior, ni la cordura de Walter. Sólo él de pie como buen soldado, como buen "padre".


	2. Chapter 2: Un Genio Roto… Ahora, ¿Cómo H

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen al TV Show Scorpion, no soy la autora, solo me baso en ellos y es una forma de entretenerme y hacer catarsis sobre el horrible final que nos dio la S4.

Pensaba darle otro orden, pero estoy cargando este fic como me va saliendo… sorry, por ahora creo que eso no afectará al lector, pero tal vez cambie el orden de los capítulos al final.

Dicho esto, espero lo disfruten y no se corten y dejen su opinión por favor. Eso ayuda mucho a escritores aficionados como yo. 😉

**UN GENIO ROTO… AHORA, ¿CÓMO HALLAR EL CAMINO?**

\- '_¡Walter! ¡Walter! ¡Walter!'_ \- Esa suave voz resonó como un eco, ella lo llamaba, pero él no la pudo ver, la escuchaba tan cerca, pero por más que la buscó no la encontró. Él corría tras el sonido de aquella voz tan preciada pero ella se escabullía. – '_Paige, espera. ¿Paige?'_ – Esta vez, era una risita dulce, coqueta. Oh, que delicia para sus oídos… - '_¿Dónde estás?, no puedo verte. Paige, por favor, tenemos que hablar. Puedo explicarlo. Puedo hacerlo mejor. Por favor.'_ – La respuesta que obtuvo a su súplica fue una risa sonora de suficiencia y de despreció – _'No, por favor.'_ – Rogó él con las manos cubriendo sus oídos. – _'¡Eres tan inútil!'_ – Él se hundió sobre sus rodillas suplicando – '_Por favor, para.'_ – Y esa risa, esta vez demoniaca, se burló de su dolor – '_Nunca podrás satisfacerme.'_ – La cabeza de Walter, volvió a dar vueltas, como en aquel momento en que Paige descargó toda su furia sobre él – '_Se acabó.'_ \- Walter se despertó frenéticamente en medio de la noche totalmente empapado de sudor y con los latidos amenazando arrancarle el corazón del pecho.

Luego de una ducha, bajó las escaleras en la penumbra, se sentó en su escritorio, prendió su laptop para comprobar su correo, no podía escapar de sus hábitos, aún con la mente y el corazón destrozados, Walter O'Brien no dejaba atrás el trabajo, además que era lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse medianamente cuerdo.

Desde aquel fugaz cruce fuera del despacho de Genttleman, con su ex - equipo, no había tenido muchas noticias de ellos; Scorpion 2.0 ganó ese trabajó y se centró mucho en ser totalmente eficiente, aunque tuvo retrasos, obviamente por falta de personal, el cliente quedó finalmente satisfecho. Después de eso, algo aquí o algo allá, pero cosas pequeñas, a las finales Scorpion 2.0 seguía a flote, pero no se sentía cómodo. Se había descubierto retirando el nombre de su compañía cuando hallaba entre sus rivales a Centipede, qué irracional que actúas Walter O´Brien se había recriminado, cada vez, pero seguía haciéndolo. Centipede debía despegar, se engañaba razonando que no lo hacía por ellos, se excusaba diciendo que no los dejaría jugar con él. Ni Cabe, ni Florence se tragaban ese cuento, porque la verdad era distinta.

Sabía que Paige lo necesitaba para cubrir la escuela y universidad de Ralph, todo el equipo que se requería para avanzar en su educación era muy costoso; Walter nunca pondría en juego el futuro de Ralph. Happy y Toby buscaban adoptar un bebé, con sus finanzas en rojo no lo conseguirían jamás; sabía lo mucho que, Happy deseaba tener su propio núcleo familiar. Sylvester lo necesitaba para su seguridad, viviría en vergüenza si ese proyecto no era exitoso, temía que volviera a encerrarse en una habitación y que esta vez, él o nadie, estuviera cerca.

Sylvester, era él en quien menos quería pensar, pero era inevitable. Lo evitaba porque sabía que Megan no estaría feliz con Sylvester por abandonarlo, pero de igual manera, sabía que ella no estaría feliz con él por orillarlo hacerlo. El recuerdo de Megan era sagrado, utilizarlo para ganar algunos puntos era miserable; eso era lo que lo había enfadado esa noche, que Sylvester la hubiera usado de escudo ante sus inseguridades, así que él no quería hacer lo mismo para sentirse menos culpable. No sabía cómo arreglar eso, tan solo si él encontrara un poco de lógica en la acusación que Sylvester lanzó contra él, acusarlo de haberle hecho una jugada por debajo de la mesa seduciendo a Florence, era tan burdo, él ni siquiera se había enterado de que su "hermano" tenía sentimientos por su vecina. Y qué decir de enterarse que Florence tenía sentimientos hacia él. –'Todo mal' – sonó la voz de Happy en su cabeza.

Happy, su mejor amiga, ¿cómo lo había abandonado? Ni siquiera, años atrás, cuando Mark Collins intentó sabotear el equipo manipulando la mente de Walter instándolo a entrar en la madriguera tras el conejo blanco lo había abandonado, él pensó que no habría un momento más oscuro en su relación. Pero sucedió esto, juró no volverla a decepcionar, pero eso era algo innato en él. Decepcionaba a todo quién se interesaba un poco en él, primero sus padres, luego sus vecinos, seguido por sus maestros y compañeros, y ahora a su "familia". - ¿Quién pudo haberlo predicho? – Sonó la voz arrogante de Toby esta vez.

Toby M. Curtis, aquel chico que rescató de los matones a los que les debía dinero en su época de apostador en el Coronet Room, ese dolor en el trasero que representaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero Walter le había dicho que quería ser un buen amigo para él y para el resto, recordaba las ridículas e incomodas sesiones con el doctor Rizzuto que Paige los había obligado a tomar juntos, pero fue sincero, él quería dejar de fastidiar las cosas entre todos, pero lo había vuelto hacer y a lo grande. – ¡Walter! – La voz de Paige tomo textura dentro de su cabeza, como cada vez que se portaba como un cretino.

Paige, Paige, Paige. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que ella significaba en su vida. Ella lo había vuelto humano, ya no era el robot insensible que solía ser antes; y, aun así, ella le había dicho todas esas cosas hirientes, ella había desenredado la madeja completa de sus propias inseguridades. Él se encontraba destruido; sólo podía pensar en esa noche, esa noche dónde ella lo abandonó. Su mirada de decepción al descubrir su mentira y todos esos sentimientos que ella mantuvo en secreto con respecto a su conexión con Florence… no lo podía soportar. Él nunca podría. Tan solo si él hubiera visto algo de duda en sus ojos, sin embargo, ella se veía tan segura. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado qué él y Florence…? Tan solo la idea lo hacía sentir incomodo y con nauseas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en, si ella hubiera confiado sólo un poco más en él, ¿pero de qué manera? Él le mintió. Recordaba cada momento, que ella había dicho que una mentira piadosa estaba bien cuando la verdad cruda podría herir sus sentimientos, pero dado el resultado, lo más probable, él había entendido todo mal. Él solo quiso protegerla, pero sólo lo había arruinado todo.

**-.-.-.-**

Cambió la conexión de seguridad y cargó TOR, hizo unas cuantas búsquedas, tan pronto como entró a su dominio _Scairp_ en la Deep Web le extrañó ver una entrada en su caja de chat, eso solo podía significar una… u otra cosa, tamborileo los dedos sobre la superficie de su escritorio mientras su mente se desconectó del entorno que lo rodeaba para sumergirse en un espacio mucho más lejano.

-Walter, buenos días – la voz de Florence lo sacó de su mundo, comprobó la hora en la esquina inferior derecha de su pantalla. Hizo un gestó que Florence debió interpretar como la correspondencia a su saludo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos y examinando el origen de la entrada, estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso, quería inclinarse hacia la opción más segura pero no podía hacer nada antes de descartar, la menos probable pero no por ello imposible.

-Hola, chicos – esta vez fue la voz de Cabe quien lo trajo de vuelta al mundo.

-Buenos días, Cabe. – escuchó a Florence responder.

Walter sólo levantó la cabeza para darle una mirada a Cabe, esperó sin pronunciar palabra a ver que novedades traía el ex - marine.

-Walter, ¿tienes un momento? – el hombre no esperó su respuesta, Cabe avanzó hacia la cocina esperando que él lo siguiera, entonces, cerró la ventana en la que había estado absorto en su computador, se levantó de su silla, alisó su camisa con sus manos y se dirigió tras el hombre a la cocina.

-Dígame, Cabe – interrumpió al hombre, quién buscaba la cafetera para preparar un poco de café. Walter pensó que, si Paige estuviera en el garaje, Cabe no tendría que perder el tiempo en cosas domésticas. Florence nunca trató de hacerse cargo de esos quehaceres y Walter muy en el fondo lo agradecía, no hubiera soportado que Florence tratara, inconsciente o no, de suplir esa parte del trabajo que Paige asumía en el equipo. Al caer en cuenta, corrigió rápidamente su pensamiento a tiempo pasado.

-Hijo, - dijo el hombre mayor dirigiendo su vista hacia Walter, su rostro compungido le anticipó que no se trataban de buenas noticias, se cruzó de brazos esperando el veredicto del cual ya tenía una idea. – Seguridad Nacional – continuó el hombre aclarándose la garganta, mientras continuó su búsqueda, – ha decidido – sus palabras lentas parecían cuidadosamente estudiadas, pensó Walter – que no requerirá los servicios de Scorpion…

-Scorpion 2.0. – lo corrigió como un autómata.

Cabe le dirigió una mirada tratando de leer su verdadera reacción, Walter esperaba lucir impasible – Al menos, en un futuro cercano. – Cabe seguía mirándolo y Walter supuso que estaba esperando que él dijera algo al respecto.

-Agradezco la simplicidad de los hechos – comenzó, acto seguido se agachó hacia el estante a su costado y sacó la cafetera que tan infructuosamente Cabe había intentado encontrar – Dados los sucesos que llevaron a la desintegración del antiguo Scorpion, la eficiencia en el equipo ha menguado de un 97.95% a un, siendo bastante optimista, 30% o 35% – continuó su búsqueda en la alacena, de donde obtuvo la lata de café y el azúcar y, en un rincón, reconoció algo que tan familiar le había sido en los últimos años, canela. Sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza para abandonar ese pensamiento, cerró la puerta del estante y agregó mientras se dirigía a la refrigeradora para sacar la crema – Era un hecho irrefutable que Homeland tomaría, tarde o temprano, esa decisión. - Volteó a ver a Cabe – Pero Cabe, no es su culpa.

-Lo siento, Walter – sin importar lo que le acaba de decir, Cabe tenía una disculpa preparada para él – hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance.

Walter puso rápidamente una mano sobre el hombro del agente y se retiró de regresó a su escritorio. – Florence – llamó a su única empleada, mientras se sentaba, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos. – Ya no serán requeridos tus servicios…

-Walter, - interrumpió Cabe, quien ya se encontraba en el mismo ambiente. – El que Scorpion…

-Scorpion 2.0 – interrumpió Walter aclarando, nuevamente, el punto.

Cabe lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras continuó – El que Scorpion 2.0 ya no lleve los casos de Seguridad Nacional, no quiere decir que Florence ya no sea de utilidad aquí, aun tienes los trabajos de consultoría independiente donde su área de pericia puede ser requerida.

Florence que al sonido de su nombre se paró como eyectada del asiento de un piloto de caza, miró de Walter hacia Cabe, colocó las manos firmes sobre la superficie plana del pequeño escritorio improvisado que ocupaba, entre el escritorio de Paige y el de Toby, abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca que, en otras circunstancias, debería apreciarse graciosa. Luego, volvió a sentarse.

Walter miró con dureza a Cabe, cómo el hombre podía instar a que Walter prolongará la permanencia de Florence en Scorpion 2.0, acaso, no entendía que su llegada representó el inicio del fin del antiguo Scorpion. Tan sólo si ella no hubiera confundido las acciones de Walter con señales de acercamiento más que amisto de su parte. Ahora todo estaría bien. Walter frunció el ceño y se obligó a apartar esa idea de su mente. Tendría que seguir manteniendo el trato profesional con su vecina.

-Ok, Cabe. – aceptó – Tienes un punto. – guardó un breve silencio, en lo que Cabe y Florence bajaron un poco la guardia, cuando retomó – Pero insisto, que los servicios de Florence, salvo excepciones, ya no son requeridos como personal permanente de Scorpion 2.0. – Ellos lo seguían mirando como si no entendieran su punto, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo más obvio – Sólo como consultoría externa, en los casos que así se requiera.

-Walter, no puedes apartar a todo el mundo de ti – Le espetó Cabe, señalándolo con un dedo incriminador.

La reacción furibunda de Walter no se hizo esperar – ¿Eso es lo que hago Cabe? – su mirada incisiva, lo hacía lucir como un animal herido – Hago lo mejor que puedo. Hago de todo para mantener esta compañía a flote. Ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo opiné y desafíe mi autoridad. Yo fundé Scorpion de la nada, yo soy el único que puede decidir y no admitiré más faltas de respeto de ustedes. - Acto seguido azotó su mano sobre su escritorio, haciendo volar los papeles que se encontraban encima junto con su taza de café que cayó en el suelo haciéndose añicos.

Cabe respiró profundamente, tal vez recordando alguna de las técnicas de relajación que había escuchado de Toby. Cuando pareció recobrar la compostura y con la voz más serena le respondió. – Hijo, no me malinterpretes, por favor. – Walter lo vio avanzar hacia él y mantuvo firme su mirada desafiante por un segundo más, luego movió instintivamente su cabeza de lado a lado lentamente para disipar un poco la tensión sobre sus hombros. – Sólo me preocupo por ti- Finalizó el hombre mayor.

Walter se derribó sobre su silla, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, no sólo sus pulmones necesitaban aire, su cabeza y el resto de su sangre que sentía hervir necesitaban regularse también.

-Mejor me voy. – Escuchó pronunciar a Florence, quien había permanecido en silencio, seguida de sus pasos.

Cabe seguía parado frente a su escritorio con sus manos sobre cada lado de su cadera. Lo vio respirar profundamente una vez más, el viejo sabía que no obtendría nada más de él en ese momento – Debo ir a… - se detuvo a media frase, mientras giraba instintivamente su cuerpo con dirección a la salida. Se quedó pensativo y luego continuó - ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí – pronunció él, sin mirar.

Después de unos segundos, sintió a Cabe salir de garaje.


	3. Chapter 3: Cuestion de Familia

**Disclaimer****: **Scorpion no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Este capítulo fue el primero que comencé a escribir y ha sido el más difícil, probablemente no guste mucho y tal vez tenga que realizarle algunas correcciones futuras. _(Ya editado con algunas correcciones)._

Espero lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su review. Gracias.

**UNA CUESTIÓN DE… ¿FAMILIA?**

Ralph tenía un pie en el umbral de la entrada a su departamento, cuando advirtió a Paige avanzar hacia él cortándole el camino, vio como ella se colocó frente a él y visiblemente nerviosa le preguntó. - ¿Dónde has estado Ralph? – Sintió el zarandeo que su madre ejercía en sus hombros, - Me tenías muy preocupada. – continuó ella. Ralph agachó la cabeza para no mirarla a los ojos. Al parecer, su silencio encendió una alarma en ella, o al menos eso creyó el joven ante la insistente pregunta. - ¿Dónde estabas? Contéstame.

Ralph sin levantar la mirada, soltó un leve suspiro en señal de resignación y respondió. -Mamá, sólo estaba dando vueltas, pensando… - El adolescente se sentía atribulado con todos los hechos acontecidos en las últimas semanas. Luego casi en un susurro agregó. -Estuve pensando en ir al garaje. - Con la última palabra en el aire esperó la reacción de su madre.

No era la primera vez que Ralph Dineen sentía la actitud sobreprotectora de Paige, pero en las últimas semanas todo lo relacionado con su madre se sentía tan intenso. Ralph notaba que su madre estaba irascible y nerviosa. Él se esforzaba por entenderla, trataba de realizar el recuento de daños, pero, cada vez, su madre solo tensaba la mandíbula y la desencajaba en una mueca de desaprobación. Ralph había escuchado su parte de la historia; al principio, había sentido tanta furia al ver a su madre en ese estado, había querido ir y golpear a Walter, pero una vez que el primer instinto cedió, supo que ese no era el camino a toma; tal como los otros genios, su fuerte no era el manejo adecuado de sus emociones, aunque el trabajo de Paige en él era mucho más visible que con el resto. Pensó en reunir datos, información que le pudiera dar luces sobre el proceder de Walter, a las finales, Ralph no era tan diferente a él, si alguien podría entender a Walter, ese sería él.

\- ¿Garaje? – Resonó la incredulidad en la voz de Paige sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué pretendías hacer ahí? No hay nada que tengas que hacer ahí. – Ralph, por una milésima de segundo, analizó el rostro desencajado de su madre para tratar de contenerla, pero sus emociones terminaron por abrumarlo a él también.

La tormenta había caído sobre ellos de la noche a la mañana. Desde esa noche, Ralph veía a su madre tan furiosa todo el tiempo, y a la vez, la sentía tan indefensa, ante todo. Él se repetía que, en condiciones "normales", ella sabría cómo manejar la situación, pero esta vez, ella estaba afectada a un nivel que no le permitía actuar con sentido común. A caso, ese era el resultado de salir con un genio y caer en el intento. A caso, le tocaba a su madre no saber cómo lidiar con las emociones y sentimientos que le causaba Walter O'Brien. Pensó.

Ralph, desde un inicio, fue consciente de los problemas que surgirían en la relación de Walter con su madre. Era claro que Walter era demasiado para todos, incluso para los de su tipo, hasta para él, a veces; pero Ralph lo entendía en una forma que nadie más lo haría jamás. La conexión que Ralph había desarrollado con Walter era única, y el joven era testigo de todos los esfuerzos de Walter por superar su déficit emocional. Ralph mismo se veía reflejado en él, el chico era consciente que hubiera seguido el mismo camino si no lo hubiera conocido y al equipo Scorpion. ¿Cómo su madre podría olvidar o ignorar eso? Ralph, ya lo había decidido, él no lo haría.

-Quería recolectar datos. – Respondió lentamente, intentando sonar despreocupado, luego añadió. – Quería hablar con… - Dudó por un instante, no era bueno echar más leña al fuego. _-_ Cabe_._

\- ¿Cabe? – Le lanzó la pregunta su madre, él sabía que ella no lo creería, él no sabía mentir, al igual que Walter. - No me mientas_._ – La escuchó decir mientras sintió sus manos tomarlo nuevamente por los hombros. Ralph concluyó que esa reacción no era típica en ella, lo estaba zarandeando solo por pensar en establecer contacto con Walter, si ella supiera que esa idea rondaba por su mente desde hace semanas.

-Mamá… - Retrocedió soltando el agarre de su madre en un gesto de desaprobación. - no puedes prohibirme, - Esta vez la estaba mirando directo a los ojos y agregó. - sabes que es injusto.

Paige se giró sobre sus pies y de vuelta pronunció. - Scorpion ya no es nuestro equipo, ¿por qué querrías ir ahí? No lo entiendo. – Ralph evitó el contacto visual nuevamente. - ¡Mírame, yo soy tu madre…! - Los ojos de Paige brillaron con una dolorosa rabia que la impulsó a culminar la frase -Él solo es alguien que conocimos en un determinado momento. Alguien pasajero en nuestras vidas. – Ralph no dio crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. – Por favor, Ralph no hagas esto.

Ralph cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios por un segundo, apretó los puños tras su espalda para canalizar la frustración que comenzaba a apoderarse de él también, - Mamá, no quiero contradecirte, - empezó con voz pausada, - pero él, - cambiando rápidamente de pronombre - ellos son mis amigos también. – Suspiró hondo. Destetaba enfrentarse a su madre, pero tenía que continuar. - Son mi familia, no por sangre, pero sí por elección. – Una pausa más y una respiración profunda. - No los haré a un lado. -Miró los ojos desconsolados de su madre, él apretó con fuerza los suyos para darse valor de terminar. -Es difícil, pero no voy a tomar partido por ninguno. Entiendo que ahora Scorpion es tu competencia… pero fuiste tú quien lo decidió así. No fui yo.

Paige esbozó una mueca de confusión y dolor. Ralph odiaba toda la situación, lo último que quería era dañar a su madre, pero en ese punto era imposible no salir dañado, tanto ella como él. Vio la duda en sus ojos aguados, luego el joven la escuchó decir con la voz entrecortada. _\- _Ralph… no se trata de tomar partido por alguno…, yo soy tu madre, tu lugar es conmigo…, eso no es una decisión, es un hecho. – Ralph sintió que la elección de palabras de su madre escondía el hecho haber aprendido que los genios, no podían resistirse a los hechos.

Otra oleada de frustración abatió a Ralph, era duro combatir a su madre cuando se obstinaba en algo, cómo podría él darle la vuelta a la situación con el menor daño en el proceso. Su mente revoloteaba a mil, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas y la estabilidad en su voz para no empeorar la situación.

_\- _Mamá, - Pronunció finalmente. – Ahora lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué? – Paige lo cuestionó.

_\- _Sí, mamá. A Walter._ –_ Ralph había tenido su pequeño momento eureka en medio de toda la confusión.

-No, Ralph, tú no. – El rostro de horror de Paige, fue algo que asustó a su hijo.

-Mamá, cálmate por favor. – Rogó él. – Solo déjame explicarte.

-Ralph, no. - La voz de Paige, golpeaba los oídos del joven con tanta desesperación. – No hay nada que explicar. Los hechos son los hechos. Deberías entenderlo. Él me mintió.

-Mamá, para. Por favor. – Ralph volvió a rogar, él sabía que una vez que su madre comenzaba no podía parar. Se sentía impotente, él solo quería ayudarla a entender, como él lo había entendido al fin, pero ella no lo quería escuchar, solo hacía eco a sus sentimientos y no a la razón.

-Ralph, por una vez puedes simplemente hacerme caso sin protestar. – Paige seguía el mismo patrón una y otra vez, y ahora lo hacía con él, su hijo. La escucho continuar. – Durante estas semanas, sólo he tratado de mantenerte a salvo lo más alejado de esta situación. – La voz de Paige, había bajado de intensidad y lucía realmente agotada. - Walter no es bueno para mí, terminara haciéndote daño a ti también si no lo detengo.

\- Mamá, él me importa. – Ralph vio las lágrimas rodar por el rostro de su madre al escucharlo, mientras él mismo luchaba por evitar las suyas. Finalmente, reunió el último ápice de valor que necesitaba para concluir. - Y no puedes pretender que lo deje de hacer.

Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón destrozado, Ralph vio a su madre desplomarse sobre el sofá, ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sus sollozos le ganaron a su ya desgastada cordura. Ralph se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó consolarla colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero ella tiró bruscamente su cuerpo hacia atrás rechazando su toqué. -_ ¡Oh, Dios! _– Pensó el chico, la situación había salido peor de lo que había estimado. Tal como esa noche en el garaje, no pudo evitar hacer la comparación.


End file.
